This application is a 371 National Application of PCT/EP99/04743, filed Jul. 7, 1999.
The invention relates to new substituted acylaminophenyl-uracils, to processes for their preparation, and to their use as herbicides.
Certain substituted aryluracils have already been disclosed in the (patent) literature (cf. EP-A-408382, U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,084, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,935, U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,755, EP-A-563384, U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,863, WO-A-95/29168, WO-A-96/35679, WO-A-97/01542, WO-A-97/09319, WO-A-98/06706). However, these compounds have not gained any particular importance to date.
Novel substituted acylaminophenyl-uracils have the general formula (I) 
in which:
n represents the numbers 0 or 1,
A represents in each case optionally substituted alkanediyl(alkylene) or acycloalkanediyl, orxe2x80x94with the proviso that n then represents 1xe2x80x94also represents a single bond or is attached to Ar via an alkanediyl grouping,
Ar represents in each case optionally substituted aryl, arylalkyl, heterocyclyl or heterocyclylalkyl,
Q represents O, S, SO, SO2, NH or N(alkyl),
R1 represents hydrogen, amino or optionally substituted alkyl,
R2 represents carboxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl or represents in each case optionally substituted alkyl or alkoxycarbonyl,
R3 represents hydrogen, halogen or optionally substituted alkyl,
R4 represents hydrogen, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl or halogen,
R5 represents cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, halogen, or represents in each case optionally substituted alkyl or alkoxy, and
R6 represents hydrogen or represents in each case optionally substituted alkyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylsulphonyl, alkenyl, alkenylcarbonyl, alkenylsulphonyl, alkinyl, cycloalkylcarbonyl, cycloalkylsulphonyl, arylcarbonyl, arylsulphonyl, arylalkylcarbonyl, arylalkylsulphonyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl or heterocyclylsulphonyl.
In the definitions, the hydrocarbon chains, such as alkyl or alkanediylxe2x80x94also in connection with heteroatoms such as in alkoxyxe2x80x94are in each case straight-chain or branched.
In as far as the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention contain asymmetrically substituted carbon atoms, the invention relates in each case to the R enantiomers and the S enantiomers and to any mixtures of these enantiomers, in particular the racemates.
A preferably represents in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkanediyl (alkylene) having 1 to 6 carbon atoms or cycloalkanediyl having 3 to 6 carbon atoms orxe2x80x94in the case that n then represents 1xe2x80x94also represents a single bond or is attached to Ar via an alkanediyl grouping having 1 to 3 carbon atoms;
Ar preferably represents in each case optionally substituted aryl or arylalkyl having in each case 6 or 10 carbon atoms in the aryl group and optionally 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, or represents in each case optionally substituted heterocyclyl or heterocyclylalkyl having in each case 1 to 5 carbon atoms and at least one heteroatom (up to 4 nitrogen atoms and/or optionally 1 or 2 oxygen or sulphur atoms),
where the substituents that are possible in each case are preferably selected from the following list:
nitro, cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, halogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-halogenoalkylthio, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkylsulphinyl, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-lalogenoalkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-alkylamino, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)-amino, C1-C4-alkyl-carbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylamino-carbonyl, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)-amino-carbonyl, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)-amino-sulphonyl,
Q preferably represents O (oxygen), S (sulphur), SO, SO2, NH or N(C1-C4-alkyl),
R1 preferably represents hydrogen, amino or optionally cyano-, carboxyl-, halogen-, C1-C4-alkoxy-or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl-substituted alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
R2 preferably represents carboxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl or represents in each case optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl or alkoxycarbonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkyl groups,
R3 preferably represents hydrogen, halogen or optionally halogen-substituted alkyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms,
R4 preferably represents hydrogen, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine or chlorine,
R5 preferably represents cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, halogen, or represents in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkyl or alkoxy having in each case 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and
R6 preferably represents hydrogen, represents in each case optionally cyano-, halogen- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted alkyl, alkylcarbonyl or alkoxycarbonyl having in each case 1 to 6 carbon atoms in the alkyl groups, represents optionally halogen-substituted alkylsulphonyl having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, represents in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkenyl, alkenylcarbonyl, alkenylsulphonyl or alkinyl having in each case up to 6 carbon atoms, represents in each case optionally halogen-substituted cycloalkylcarbonyl or cycloalkylsulphonyl having in each case 3 to 6 carbon atoms in the cycloalkyl groups, represents in each case optionally nitro-, cyano-, halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, C1-C4-alkylthio-, C1-C4-halogenoalkylthio-, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkylsulphinyl-, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-alkyl-carbonyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-carbonyl- or di-(C1-C4-alkyl-amino)-sulphonyl-substituted arylcarbonyl, arylsulphonyl, arylalkylcarbonyl or arylalkylsulphonyl having in each case 6 or 10 carbon atoms in the aryl groups and optionally 1 to 4 carbon atoms in the alkyl moiety, or represents in each case optionally nitro-, cyano-, halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, C1-C4-alkylthio-, C1-C4-halogenoalkylthio-, C1-C4-alkylsulphinyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkylsulphinyl-, C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkylsulphonyl-, C1-C4-alkyl-carbonyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-carbonyl- or di-(C1-C4-alkyl-amino)-sulphonyl-substituted heterocyclyl-carbonyl or heterocyclylsulphonyl having 1 to 5 carbon atoms and 1 to 4 nitrogen atoms and/or 1 or 2 oxygen or sulphur atoms;
A particularly preferably represents in each case optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted methylene, ethane-1,1-diyl(ethylidene), ethane-1,2-diyl (dimethylene), propane-1,1-diyl(propylidene), propane-1,2-diyl or propane-1,3-diyl(trimethylene), cyclopropane-1,1-diyl, cyclopropane-1,2-diyl, cyclobutane-1,1-diyl, cyclopentane-1,1-diyl or cyclohexane-1,1-diyl, orxe2x80x94in the case that n then represents 1xe2x80x94also represents a single bond, or is attached to Ar via a 1,2-ethanediyl(dimethylene) grouping;
Ar particularly preferably represents in each case optionally substituted phenyl, naphthyl, benzyl, 1-phenyl-ethyl, 2-phenyl-ethyl, 1-phenyl-propyl, 2-phenyl-propyl or 3-phenyl-propyl, or represents in each case optionally substituted heterocyclyl or heterocyclylalkyl selected from the group consisting of oxiranyl, oxiranylmethyl, oxetanyl, oxetanylmethyl, furyl, furylmethyl, tetrahydrofuryl, tetrahydrofurylmethyl, thienyl, thienylmethyl, tetrahydrothienyl, tetrahydrothienylmethyl, benzofuryl, benzofurylmethyl, dihydrobenzofuryl, dihydrobenzofurylmethyl, benzothienyl, benzothienylmethyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolylmethyl, pyrazolyl, pyrazolylmethyl, pyranyl, pyranylmethyl, benzopyranyl, benzopyranylmethyl, dihydrobenzopyranyl, dihydrobenzopyranylmethyl, tetrahydrobenzopyranyl, tetrahydrobenzopyranylmethyl, pyridinyl, pyridinylmethyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrimidinylmethyl,
where the substituents that arc possible in each case are preferably selected from the following list:
nitro, cyano, carboxyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, n-, i-, s- or t-butylthio, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphfinyl, n- or i-propylsulphinyl, trifluoromethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, n- or i-propylsulphonyl, trifluoromethylsulphonyl, methylamino, ethylamino, n- or i-propylamino, n-, i-, s- or t-butylamino, dimethylamino, diethyl-amino, acetyl, propionyl, n- or i-butyroyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl, methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, n- or i-propylaminocarbonyl, dimethylaminocarbonyl, diethylaminocarbonyl, dimethylaminosulphonyl, diethylaminosulphonyl,
Q particularly preferably represents O (oxygen), S (sulphur), SO, SO2, NH or N(methyl),
R1 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, amino or in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl or ethyl,
R2 particularly preferably represents carboxyl, cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl or represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, methoxycarbonyl or ethoxycarbonyl,
R3 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or in each case optionally fluorine- or chlorine-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl,
R4 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine,
R5 particularly preferably represents cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, or represents in each case optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy.
R6 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, represents in each case optionally cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, methoxy- or ethoxy-substituted methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, acetyl, propionyl, n- or i-butyroyl, n-, i- or sec-valeroyl, pivaloyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl, represents in each case optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, n- or i-propylsulphonyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butylsulphonyl, represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine- and/or bromine-substituted ethenyl, propenyl, butenyl, ethenylcarbonyl, propenylcarbonyl, butenylcarbonyl, ethinyl, propinyl or butinyl, represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine- and/or bromine-substituted cyclopropylcarbonyl, cyclopropylmethylcarbonyl, cyclobutylcarbonyl, cyclobutylmethylcarbonyl, cyclopentylcarbonyl, cyclopentylmethylcarbonyl, cyclohexylcarbonyl, cyclohexylmethylcarbonyl, cyclopropylsulphonyl, cyclopropylmethylsulphonyl, cyclobutylsulphonyl, cyclobutylmethylsulphonyl, cyclopentylsulphonyl, cyclopentylmethylsulphonyl, cyclohexylsulphonyl or cyclohexylmethylsulphonyl, represents in each case optionally nitro-, cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl-, ethyl-, n- or i-propyl-, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl-, trifluoromethyl-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, n- or i-propoxy-, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy-, difluoromethoxy-, trifluoromethoxy-, methylthio-, ethylthio-, n- or i-propylthio-, n-, i-, s- or t-butylthio-, difluoromethylthio-, trifluoromethylthio-, methylsulphinyl-, ethylsulphinyl-, n- or i-propylsulphinyl-, trifluoromethylsulphinyl-, methylsulphonyl-, ethylsulphonyl-, n- or i-propylsulphonyl-, trifluoromethylsulphonyl-, acetyl-, propionyl-, n- or i-butyroyl-, methoxycarbonyl-, ethoxycarbonyl-, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl-, dimethylaminosulphonyl- or diethylamino-sulphonyl-substituted benzoyl, phenylsulphonyl, phenylacetyl, phenylpropionyl, benzylsulphonyl or phenylethylsulphonyl, or represents in each case optionally nitro-, cyano-, fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl-, ethyl-, n- or i-propyl-, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl-, trifluoromethyl-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, n- or i-propoxy-, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxy-, difluoromethoxy-, trifluoromethoxy-, methylthio-, ethylthio-, n- or i-propylthio-, n-, i-, s- or t-butylthio-, difluoromethylthio-, trifluoromethylthio-, methylsulphinyl-, ethylsulphinyl-, n- or i-propylsulphinyl-, trifluoromethylsulphinyl-, methylsulphonyl-, ethylsulphonyl-, n- or i-propylsulphonyl-, trifluoromethylsulphonyl-, acetyl-, propionyl-, n- or i-butyroyl-, methoxycarbonyl-, ethoxycarbonyl-, n- or i-propoxy-carbonyl-, dimethylaminosulphonyl- or diethyl-aminosulphonyl-substituted heterocyclylcarbonyl or heterocyclylsulphonyl selected from the group consisting of furylcarbonyl, furylsulphonyl, thienylcarbonyl, thienylsulphonyl, pyrazolylcarbonyl, pyrazolylsulphonyl, pyridinylcarbonyl, pyridinylsulphonyl, quinolinylcarbonyl, quinolinylsuiphonyl, pyrimidinylcarbonyl, pyrimidinylsulphonyl;
A very particularly preferably represents methylene, ethane-1,1-diyl(ethylidene) or ethane-1,2-diyl(dimethylene),
Ar very particularly preferably represents in each case optionally substituted phenyl, naphthyl or benzyl,
where the substituents that are possible in each case are selected in particular from the following list:
nitro, cyano, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, n- or i-propylsulphinyl, trifluoromethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, n- or i-propylsulphonyl, trifluoromethylsulphonyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl,
Q very particularly preferably represents O (oxygen),
R1 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, amino or methyl,
R2 very particularly preferably represents trifluoromethyl,
R3 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, chlorine or methyl,
R4 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine or chlorine,
R5 very particularly preferably represents cyano, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, chlorine or bromine,
R6 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, represents in each case optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, n- or i-propylsulphonyl, n-, i- s- or t-butylsulphonyl, or represents optionally fluorine- and/or chlorine-substituted cyclopropylsulphonyl;
Ar most preferably represents in each case optionally substituted phenyl or naphthyl,
where the substituents that are possible in each case are selected in particular from the following list:
nitro, cyano, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n- or i-propyl, n-, i-, s- or t-butyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n- or i-propoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, methylthio, ethylthio, n- or i-propylthio, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, methylsulphinyl, ethylsulphinyl, n- or i-propylsulphinyl, trifluoromethylsulphinyl, methylsulphonyl, ethylsulphonyl, n- or i-propylsulphonyl, trifluoromethylsulphonyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n- or i-propoxycarbonyl.
The abovementioned general or preferred radical definitions apply both to the end products of the formula (I) and also correspondingly to the starting materials or intermediates required in each case for the preparation. These radical definitions can be combined with each other as desired, i.e. including combinations between the given preferred ranges.
Preferred according to the invention are those compounds of the formula (I) in which there exists a combination of the meanings mentioned above as being preferred.
Especially preferred according to the invention are those compounds of the formula (I) in which there exists a combination of the meanings mentioned above as being especially preferred.
Very especially preferred according to the invention are those compounds of the formula (I) in which there exists a combination of the meanings mentioned above as being very especially preferred.
Most preferred according to the invention are those compounds of the formula (I) in which there exists a combination of the meanings mentioned above as being most preferred.
Examples of the compounds of the general formula (I) according to the invention are given in the groups which follow. 
Ar here has the meanings given in the list below:
2-cyano-phenyl, 3-cyano-phenyl, 4-cyano-phenyl, 2-fluoro-phenyl, 3-fluoro-phenyl, 4-fluoro-phenyl, 2,3-difluoro-phenyl, 2,4-difluoro-phenyl, 2,5-difluoro-phenyl, 2,6-difluoro-phenyl, 3,4-difluoro-phenyl, 3,5-difluoro-phenyl, 2-chloro-phenyl, 3-chloro-phenyl, 4-chloro-phenyl, 2,3-dichloro-phenyl, 2,4-dichloro-phenyl, 2,5-dichloro-phenyl, 2,6-dichloro-phenyl, 3,4-dichloro-phenyl, 3,5-dichloro-phenyl, 2-bromo-phenyl, 3-bromo-phenyl, 4-bromo-phenyl, 2-methyl-phenyl, 3-methyl-phenyl, 4-methyl-phenyl, 2,3-dimethyl-phenyl, 2,4-dimethyl-phenyl, 2,5-dimethyl-phenyl, 2,6-dimethyl-phenyl, 3,4-dimethyl-phenyl, 3,5-dimethyl-phenyl, 2-trifluoromethyl-phenyl, 3-trifluoromethyl-phenyl, 4-trifluoromethyl-phenyl, 2-methoxy-phenyl, 3-methoxy-phenyl, 4-methoxy-phenyl, 2,4-dimethoxy-phenyl, 2,5-dimethoxy-phenyl, 2,6-dimethoxy-phenyl, 3,4-dimethoxy-phenyl, 2-difluoromethoxy-phenyl, 4-difluoromethoxy-phenyl, 2-trifluoromethoxy-phenyl, 4-trifluoromethoxy-phenyl, 2-chloro-4-methyl-phenyl, 4-chloro-2-methyl-phenyl, 2-fluoro-4-chloro-phenyl, 2-chloro-4-fluoro-phenyl, 2-chloro-4-bromo-phenyl, 2-bromo-4-chloro-phenyl, 2-fluoro-4-bromo-phenyl, 2-bromo-4-fluoro-phenyl, 4-fluoro-2-methyl-phenyl, 4-bromo-2-methyl-phenyl. 
Ar here has the meanings given above under Group 1
Ar here has the meanings given above under Group 1
Ar here has the meanings given above under Group 1
Ar here has the meanings given above under Group 1
Ar here has the meanings given above under Group 1
Ar here has the meanings given above under Group 1
Ar here has the meanings given above under Group 1
Ar here has the meanings given above under Group 1
Ar here has the meanings given above under Group 1
Ar here has the meanings given above under Group 1
Ar here has the meanings given above under Group 1
Ar here has the meanings given above under Group 1
Ar here has the meanings given above under Group 1
Ar here has the meanings given above under Group 1
Ar here has the meanings given above under Group 1
The novel substituted acylaminophenyl-uracils of the general formula (I) have interesting biological properties. In particular, they have strong herbicidal activity.
The novel substituted acylaminophenyl-uracils of the general formula (I) are obtained when aminophenyl-uracils of the general formula (II) 
in which
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R6 are each as defined above
are reacted with acylating agents of the general formula (III) 
in which
n, A, Ar and Q are each as defined above and
X represents halogen,
if appropriate in the presence of a reaction auxiliary and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
and, if appropriate, electrophilic or nucleophilic reactions or oxidations or reductions within the scope of the definition of the substituents are subsequently carried out in a customary manner.
The compounds of the general formula (I) can be converted by customary methods into other compounds of the general formula (I) according to the above definition, for example by amination or alkylation (for example R1: Hxe2x86x92NH2, CH3), reaction with dicyanogen or hydrogen sulphide (for example R5: Brxe2x86x92CN, CNxe2x86x92CSNH2, cf. the Preparation Examples.
Using, for example, 1-(2,4-dichloro-5-methylsulphonylamino-phenyl)-4-difluoro-methyl-3,6-dihydro-2,6-dioxo-1(2H)-pyrimidine and (4-chloro-2-methyl-phenoxy)-acetyl chloride as starting materials, the course of the reaction of the process according to the invention can be illustrated by the following equation: 
Formula (II) provides a general definition of the aminophenyluracils to be used as starting materials in the process according to the invention for the preparation of compounds of the formula (I). In formula (II), R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R6 have, preferably, those meanings which have already been mentioned above in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred, especially preferred or very especially preferred for R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R6.
The starting materials of the general formula (II) are known and/or can be prepared by processes known per se (cf. EP-A-408382, EP-A-648749, WO-A-97/01542).
Formula (III) provides a general definition of the acylating agents also to be used as starting materials in the process according to the invention. In formula (III), n, A, Ar and Q each preferably have those meanings which have already been mentioned above in connection with the description of the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention as being preferred, particularly preferred, very particularly preferred or most preferred for n, A, Ar and Q; X preferably represents fluorine, chlorine or bromine, in particular chlorine.
The starting materials of the general formula (III) are known chemicals for synthesis.
The process according to the invention for the preparation of the compounds of the general formula (I) is preferably carried out using a reaction auxiliary. Reaction auxiliaries which are suitable for the process according to the invention are, in general, the customary inorganic or organic bases or acid acceptors. These preferably include alkali metal or alkaline earth metal acetates, amides, carbonates, bicarbonates, hydrides, hydroxides or alkoxides, such as, for example, sodium acetate, potassium acetate or calcium acetate, lithium amide, sodium amide, potassium amide or calcium amide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or calcium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, potassium bicarbonate or calcium bicarbonate, lithium hydride, sodium hydride, potassium hydride or calcium hydride, lithium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide or calcium hydroxide, sodium methoxide, ethoxide, n- or i-propoxide, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxide, or potassium methoxide, ethoxide, n- or i-propoxide, n-, i-, s- or t-butoxide; furthermore also basic organic nitrogen compounds, such as, for example, trimethylamine, triethylamine, tripropylamine, tributylamine, ethyl-diisopropylamine, N,N-dimethyl-cyclo-hexylamine, dicyclohexylamine, ethyl-dicyclohexylamine, N,N-dimethyl-aniline, N,N-dimethyl-benzylamine, pyridine, 2-methyl-, 3-methyl-, 4-methyl-, 2,4-dimethyl-, 2,6-dimethyl-, 3,4-dimethyl- and 3,5-dimethyl-pyridine, 5-ethyl-2-methyl-pyridine, 4-dimethylamino-pyridine, N-methyl-piperidine, 1,4-diaza-bicyclo[2.2.2]octane (DABCO), 1,5-diazabicyclo[4.3.0]-non-5-ene (DBN), or 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]-undec-7-ene (DBU).
The process according to the invention for preparing the compounds of the general formula (I) is preferably carried out using a diluent. Suitable diluents for carrying out the process according to the invention are, in particular, inert organic solvents. These preferably include aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic, optionally halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene, chloro-benzene, dichlorobenzene, petroleum ether, hexane, cyclohexane, dichloromethane, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran or ethylene glycol dimethyl ether or ethylene glycol diethyl ether; ketones, such as acetone, butanone or methyl-isobutyl ketone; nitriles, such as acetonitrile, propionitrile or butyronitrile; amides, such as N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N-methylformanilide, N-methyl-pyrrolidone or hexa-methylphosphoric triamide; esters, such as methyl acetate or ethyl acetate, sulphoxides, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, n- or i-propanol, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, mixtures thereof with water, or pure water.
When carrying out the process according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a substantial range. In general, the process is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between 10xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C.
The process according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure. However, it is also possible to carry out the processes according to the invention under elevated or reduced pressure, in general between 0.1 bar and 10 bar.
To carry out the process according to the invention, the starting materials are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to use one of the components in a larger excess. In general, the reaction is carried out in a suitable diluent in the presence of a reaction auxiliary, and the reaction mixture is generally stirred for several hours at the temperature required. Working-up is by.customary methods (cf. the preparation examples).
The active compounds according to the invention can be used as defoliants, desiccants, haulm killers and, especially, as weedkillers. By weeds, in the broadest sense, there are to be understood all plants which grow in locations where they are undesired. Whether the substances according to the invention act as total or selective herbicides depends essentially on the amount used.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used, for example, in connection with the following plants:
Dicotyledonous weeds of the genera: Sinapis, Lepidium, Galium, Stellaria, Matricaria, Anthemis, Galinsoga, Chenopodium, Urtica, Senecio, Amaranthus, Portulaca, Xanthium, Convolvulus, Ipomoea, Polygonum, Sesbania, Ambrosia, Cirsiun, Carduus, Sonchus, Solanum, Rorippa, Rotala, Lindernia, Lamium, Veronica, Abutilon, Emex, Datura, Viola, Galeopsis, Papaver, Centaurea, Trifolium, Ranunculus and Taraxacum.
Dicotyledonous crops of the genera: Gossypium, Glycine, Beta, Daucus, Phaseolus, Pisum, Solanum, Linum, Ipomoea, Vicia, Nicotiana, Lycopersicon, Arachis, Brassica, Lactuca, Cucumis and Cucurbita.
Monocotyledonous weeds of the genera: Echinochloa, Setaria, Panicum, Digitaria, Phleum, Poa, Festuca, Eleusine, Brachiaria, Lolium, Bromus, Avena, Cyperus, Sorghum, Agropyron, Cynodon, Monochoria, Fimbristylis, Sagittaria, Eleocharis, Scirpus, Paspalum, Ischaemum, Sphenoclea, Dactyloctenium, Agrostis, Alopecurus and Apera.
Monocotyledonous crops of the genera: Oryza, Zea, Triticum, Hordeum, Avena, Secale, Sorghum, Panicum, Saccharum, Ananas, Asparagus and Allium.
However, the use of the active compounds according to the invention is in no way restricted to these genera, but also extends in the same manner to other plants.
Depending on the concentration, the compounds are suitable for total weed control, for example on industrial terrain and rail tracks, and on paths and areas with or without tree stands. Equally, the compounds can be employed for controlling weeds in perennial crops, for example forests, ornamental tree plantings, orchards, vineyards, citrus groves, nut orchards, banana plantations, coffee plantations, tea plantations, rubber plantations, oil palm plantations, cocoa plantations, soft fruit plantings and hopfields, in lawns, turf and pastures, and for selective weed control in annual crops.
The compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention are suitable for controlling monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous weeds both by the pre-emergence and by the post-emergence method. They have high herbicidal activity and a broad activity spectrum when used on the soil and on above-ground parts of plants.
The active compounds can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusts, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspoemulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic materials impregnated with active compound, and microencapsulations in polymeric substances.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is liquid solvents and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surfactants, that is emulsifiers and/or dispersants and/or foam-formers.
If water is used as an extender, organic solvents can, for example, also be used as auxiliary solvents. Liquid solvents which are mainly suitable are: aromatics such as xylene, toluene, or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics and chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols such as butanol or glycol as well as their ethers and esters, ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, and water.
Suitable solid carriers are: for example ammonium salts and ground natural minerals such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals such as highly disperse silica, alumina and silicates; suitable solid carriers for granules are: for example crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, or else synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; suitable emulsifiers and/or foam formers are: for example non-ionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkylsulplhonates, alkyl sulphates, arylsulphonates and protein hydrolyzates; suitable dispersants are: for example lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Adhesives such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latexes such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, or else natural phospholipids such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids can be used in the formulations. Further additives can be mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations generally comprise between 0.1 and 95 per cent by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%.
For controlling weeds, the active compounds according to the invention, as such or in the form of their formulations, can also be used as mixtures with known herbicides, readymixes or tank mixes being possible.
Possible components for the mixtures are known herbicides, such as, for example, acetochlor, acifluorfen(-sodium), aclonifen, alachlor, alloxydim(-sodium), ametryne, amidochlor, amidosulfuron, anilofos, asulam, atrazine, azafenidin, azimsulfuron, benazolin(-ethyl), benfuresate, bensulfuron(-methyl), bentazone, benzofenap, benzoylprop(-ethyl), bialaphos, bifenox, bispyribac(-sodium), bromobutide, bromofenoxim, bromnoxynil, butachlor, butroxydim, butylate, cafenstrole, caloxydim, carbetamde, carfentrazone(-ethyl), chlomethoxyfen, chloramben, chloridazon, chlorimuron(-ethyl), chlornitrofen, chlorsulfuron, chlortoluron, cinidon(-ethyl), cinmethylin, cinosulfuron, clethodim, clodinafop(-propargyl), clomazone, clomeprop, clopyralid, clopyrasulfuron(-methyl), cloransulam(-methyl), cumyluron, cyanazine, cybutryne, cycloate, cyclosulfamuron, cycloxydim, cyhalofop(-butyl), 2,4-D, 2,4-DB, 2,4-DP, desmedipham, di-allate, dicamba, diclofop(-methyl), diclosulam, diethatyl(-ethyl), difenzoquat, diflufenican, diflufenzopyr, dimefuron, dimepiperate, dimethachlor, dimethametryn, dimethenamid, dimexyflam, dinitramine, diphenamid, diquat, dithiopyr, diuron, dymrone, epoprodan, EPTC, esprocarb, ethalfluralin, ethametsulfuron(-methyl), ethofumesate, ethoxyfen, ethoxysulfuron, etobenzanid, fenoxaprop(-P-ethyl), flamprop(-isopropyl), flamprop(-isopropyl-L), flamprop(-methyl), flazasulfuron, fluazifop(-P-butyl), fluazolate, flucarbazone, flufenacet, flumetsulam, flumiclorac(-pentyl), flumioxazin, flumipropyn, flumetsulam, fluometuron, fluorochloridone, fluoroglycofen(-ethyl), flupoxam, flupropacil, flurpyrsulfuron(-methyl, -sodium), flurenol(-butyl), fluridone, fluroxypyr(-meptyl), flurprimidol, flurtamone, fluthiacet(-methyl), fluthiamide, fomesafen, glufosinate(-ammonium), glyphosate(-isopropylammonium), halosafen, haloxyfop(-ethoxyethyl), haloxyfop(-P-methyl), hexazinone, imazamethabenz-(-methyl), imazamethapyr, imazamox, imazapic, imazapyr, imazaquin, imazethapyr, imazosulfuron, iodosulfuron, ioxynil, isopropalin, isoproturon, isouron, isoxaben, isoxachlortole, isoxaflutole, isoxapyrifop, lactofen, lenacil, linuron, MCPA, MCPP, mefenacet, mesotrione, metamitron, metazachlor, metha-benzthiazuron, metobenzuron, metobromuron, (alpha-)metolachlor, metosulam, metoxuron, metribuzin, metsulfuron(-methyl), molinate, monolinuron, naproanilide, napropamide, neburon, nicosulfuron, norflurazon, orbencarb, oryzalin, oxadiargyl, oxadiazon, oxasulfuron, oxaziclomefone, oxyfluorfen, paraquat, pelargonic acid, pendimethalin, pentoxazone, phenmedipham, piperophos, pretilachlor, primisulfuron(-methyl), prometryn, propachlor, propanil, propaquizafop, propisochlor, propyzanide, prosulfocarb, prosulfuron, pyraflufen(-ethyl), pyrazolate, pyrazosulfuron(-ethyl), pyrazoxyfen, pyribenzoxim, pyributicarb, pyridate, pyriminobac(-methyl), pyrithiobac(-sodium), quinchlorac, quinmerac, quinoclamine, quizalofop(-P-ethyl), quizalofop(-P-tefuryl), rimsulfuron, sethoxydim, simazine, simetryn, sulcotrione, sulfentrazone, sulfometuron(-methyl), sulfosate, sulfosulfuron, tebutam, tebuthiuron, tepraloxydim, terbuthylazine, terbutryn, thenylchlor, thiafluamide, thiazopyr, thidiazimin, thifensulfuron(-methyl), thiobencarb, tiocarbazil, tralkoxydim, tri-allate, triasulfuron, tribenuron(-methyl), triclopyr, tridiphane, trifluralin and triflusulfuron.
Mixtures with other known active compounds such as fungicides, insecticides, acaricides, nematicides, bird repellants, plant nutrients and soil conditioners, are also possible.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of their formulations or in the use forms prepared therefrom by further dilution, such as ready-to-use solutions, suspensions, emulsions, powders, pastes and granules. They are used in the customary manner, for example by pouring, spraying, atomizing or spreading.
The active compounds according to the invention can be applied either before or after emergence of the plants. They can also be incorporated into the soil before sowing.
The amount of active compound used can vary within a substantial range. It depends essentially on the nature of the desired effect. In general, the application rates are between 1 and 10 kg of active compound per hectare of soil surface, preferably between 5 and 5 kg per ha.